Love, New Couples, and the Final Battle
by YuujiXShoko
Summary: Its the last day at Fuzumiki academy and an all out ST war has been declared, it every class against each other, Can Akihisa and the rest of Class F defeat all the other classes and finally be recognized for who they are instead of their grades?


Akihisa was still sleeping in his bed until he heard

"Wake up Yoshii" said his big sister Akira Yoshii

"No I don't want to, please let me be" Akihisa said groggily

Akira sighed

"If you don't wake up I guess I'll give you a good morning kiss" as she leaned forward Akihisa jumped out of bed

"Ok, ok, ok, ok I'll get up just please don't kiss me!" Akihisa said with fear

"Too late you already got me started now I have to kiss you" Akira said as she still leaned closer

"No, no, please stop I'm sorry" Akihisa said with fear

Akira smirked and laughed a little.

Akihisa sat down at the table with some materials that he considered to be food,

"What do you think you're doing Yoshii?" Akira asked

"Making food what else" Akihisa said with a fake smile

Akira sighed

"I can't let you do this to yourself" Akira went to the kitchen and started to cook a meal for Yoshii

After Akira finished cooking she brought it to the table he was reluctant to taste it but Akihisa saw the dark aura around his sister and when he took a bite out of the rice bowl his tastes buds exploded like fireworks he quickly wolfed down the rest of his food and for once in a long while he had a stomach that was full of food

"That was the most delicious thing I have tasted" Akihisa said smiling

Akira smiled

"I'm very happy that I cooked a good meal for you, maybe I could follow that up with a goodbye kiss" Akira said with a smile

Akihisa backed away with lightning speed and hid behind the couch.

Akihisa packed up all his stuff

"Alright Akira I'm leaving" Akihisa said as he walked out the door

"Alright bye Aki" she said back

As Akihisa was walking down the street he heard familiar voices

"Yo Akihisa how's it going man" said the voice

It was Yuuji Sakamoto his long time best friend, following Yuuji was Hideyoshi Kinoshita also his friend who looked exactly like a girl

"Hey how's it going Yoshii" asked Hideyoshi

Akihisa smiled and said his hellos to them

They talked on their way to school and Yuuji brought up

"ok dudes I was thinking since it's the last day of school and it's been 3 months since our last test summoner war I was thinking we leave school knowing that we're not idiots and we declare war on class A only we use different strategy" said Yuuji

Both Akihisa and Hideyoshi sighed and said

"Yuuji remember what happened last time we used a completely different strategy and we still lost"

To which Yuuji replied

"Yeah but that was because we got distracted for a second"

"Any way Yuuji class A is supposed to be at its peak right now, they haven't been weak in any possible way their too powerful right now" Said Hideyoshi

Yuuji smirked

"Don't worry I promise this strategy will work or you can both have all the lunch you want and I will pay for all of it" said Yuuji

Akihisa immediately agreed, Hideyoshi thought about it for a while and reluctantly said

"Alright but this better work"

At school Himeji was day dreaming she dreamt about her and Akihisa being together she smiled and happily sighed until her trance was broken

"Hey Himeji what ya doin" said Minami her friend

"Oh nothing just day dreaming and relaxing" said Himeji

Minami sat down next to Himeji and said

"So Himeji what are your plans for this summer?"

"I'm not really sure but my parents are going on this big expensive trip and I'm not really sure what I'm going to do" said Himeji

"Well if you ever wanna hang out or do something you know where to find me, we could invite Aki and have a good time" Minami said

Kouta was in the classrooms ceiling with his infamous camera sneaking around very stealthily until he made it to the girls locker room, the moved the ceiling board over a little and he had hit the jackpot he came back to Class F with the blood almost drained from his nose

By now Yoshii, Yuuji, and Hideyoshi had made it to Class F

"What happened to your nose Kouta did some girl catch you peeping?"

Asked Akihisa as he chuckled a little

"No – so –so many beauties, it didn't help when they gathered around me to see if I was alright" Kouta replied

After everything had calmed down Yuuji filled them in on the plan

"alright guys here's part of the plan each one of us will take a certain amount of Class F students almost like a squadrant and I already talked it over with the principle we have the whole school to battle over, however there was a downside another Class rep came in and said they want the same deal as us so the principle said she gonna announce in a little bit that it'll be a full out summoner test war everyone against everyone" said Yuuji

Akihisa said "so basically we're screwed"

Yuuji smirked and replied

"If we were the class everybody was after maybe but at least one person will want a shot at class A"

"But no one will want to team up with us they don't owe us anymore" said Minami

"yes but that's why we scatter around the school and only fight in certain areas and stay positioned and wait till the competition plays itself out" said Yoshii

Yuuji smirked and said

"Exactly Akihisa"

"Hold on why did you make me wear the Chinese waitress outfit Yuuji?" Hideyoshi agitatedly asked

"Well for one most of the guys who see you in that outfit will have their morale boosted, and second of all I needed something that would catch everybody's attention so I could have this meeting and to do this… anyone who wants a date with Hideyoshi in this exact outfit is going to have to follow the plan" Yuuji said to the crowd of class F students who were focused on Hideyoshi, most of all Akihisa and Kouta wo were entranced.

"You frickin idiots I'm a guy for the last time!" Hideyoshi yelled

Before the ST war was about to start, Himeji decided that her feeling couldn't be kept down any longer she had to tell Akihisa. While at the same time Minami was wondering to herself that this last Summoner test war could place both her and Akihisa in different classes and she couldn't bear the thought of that. Akihisa was sitting at his wooden table thinking over all possible subjects he knew he could good in (which were none of any), when Himeji and Minami walked up to him.

"Hey girls whats up?" Akihisa asked

"Aki could you please stand up" Minami asked

"Sure" Akihisa replied

Both Minami and Himeji were looking straight at him, Akihisa was getting worried that they wanted to pummel him and they jumped at him only with their faces Akihisa misinterpreted this and ducked, Akihisa fell on the ground only to see Himeji and Minami kissing each other. Himeji and Minami both opened their eyes and saw each other they turned colors of blue, they broke away as quick as possible when they turned their eyes to Akihisa with absolute furry

"YOU PERVERT" they both yelled as they beat Akihisa mercilessly

The principles voice came over the intercom

"Alright students now it is time for the last Test summoner war of the school year will now begin, as principle of Fumizuki academy I hereby approve this ST war"

However before the summoning field engulfed the school Shoko's voice took over the inner com.

"Yuuji… I will not lose" Shoko said with a menacing tone

"Um Yuuji what was that about?" Akihisa asked

"I uh kinda made a bet with Shoko that if Class F lost I would marry her" Yuuji said with a shiver down his spine at the thought of it

"Why would you do that?" Hideyoshi asked

"Because if Class F wins we not only get Class A's equipment next year but Class A can't refer to us as idiots anymore" Yuuji stated

The whole school was surrounded by the arena and Class F braced themselves. All of class F summoned their avatars and abandoned their classrooms because they knew Class E would surely attack them, and they were right Class E rushed to Class F's room. Class E burst in but found no one they wondered and scratched their heads but then Class F sprung on them, luckily for Minami the subject was math, she easily defeated a whole squad of Class E students, however just then the subject was changed to health and phys ed.

"Oh crap" Minami gasped

"Wait where's Kouta" asked Hideyoshi

Kouta was nowhere to be found so Akihisa jumped in to help out Minami, now Akihisa was not the smartest but at least he was a little help for Minami, however soon their scores were almost depleted

"WE NEED YOU KOUTA!" Akihisa screamed

When all of a sudden Kouta crashed through the ceiling and Class E students were shocked to see his score 400 points. Yuuji looked at the class E students and smirked

"You may think we're idiots but that's only because of our test scores, good strategists aren't decided by grades they're based on how you use your brain" Yuuji smirked and the whole squad of Class E students was wiped out by Kouta. The class E students had a look of horror as they saw Iron man walking towards them

"All students who fail report to the remedial class room" Iron Man yelled as the Class E students screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Ha, that was totally awesome Kouta"

"Health and Phys Ed. The best subjects around" Kouta said smirking

"Alright, Now… to eliminate the rest of the competition" Yuuji said smiling

Class C and Class D were fighting it out, they seem to be both at even odds but soon Class C seemed to defeat more and more Class D students before Class D was down to their last classmates including Miharu, but in an instant Class F pounced on Class C who were worn out from their battle with Class D Akihisa actually took out many Class C students, while Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Himeji, Minami, and Kouta showed no mercy to Class C. After Class F defeated Class C, Class F turned to the remaining Class D which was only about five students left.

Yuuji smirked "alright Akihisa tell them what I told you"

Akihisa smiled and filled in Class D

"Alright guys here's the deal we won't eliminate you as long as you do a favor for us"

Akihisa had a huge grin on his face which made the Class D students quiver in fear. Class B was searching for Class F because news spreads fast at Fumizuki academy. Class B rep Kyouji Nemoto had waited long time for his vengeance for how Class F humiliated him. Class D appeared behind Class B and taunted them, Kyouji simply smiled and chased after Class D, the chase only lasted for five minutes before Class D was surrounded Kyouji smirked

"you pathetic nimrods think you can just taunt us and get away with it, I guess I'll have to teach you idiots why you're in Class D and remind you why we are above you and you will never surpass us" Kyouji said with confidence

The remaining Class D students grinded their teeth at the insult, but held back what they wanted to say. Class B summoned their avatars and savored the moment as they encroached on Class D, when almost instantly Kouta and Hideyoshi attacked from behind and Minami, Himeji, and Akihisa from above and started eliminating Class B's students leaving Class B disoriented and confused while the remaining Class D students snickered after all the Class B students except for Kyouji who was left with very little points from Akihisa's pummeling which left Kyouji quivering while Class F stood above him.

"So you think that anybody below Class B is pathetic huh?" said Kouta

"We'll show you that just because of our class ranking doesn't make us idiots you jerk, we'll have to teach you some manners" said Hideyoshi

Kyouji shivered with fear.  
"Hold it" Yuuji said

"I've got a better idea, hey Class D here's your chance for a little payback, however you better uphold your part of the deal" a smiling Yuuji said

"Don't worry I'll do anything for my honey sweetheart" Miharu said

Minami sighed with anguish and discomfort. Class D surrounded Kyouji with evil grins and destroyed the rest of Kyouji's score reducing it to zero. Iron man showed up and took Kyouji by the collar to the remedial classroom while Kyouji screamed in horror.

"Alright guys now it's your time to uphold your side of the deal" Minami said to Class D

"Alright" they all said

"WE FORFIET" they all yelled

Iron man walked up to them.

"This is highly unusual but if you really want to forfeit so be it" Iron man said

"I love you so much Minami my sweet, I hope you never forget what I did for you" said Miharu as she was dragged away by Iron man.

"That was so nice of them to do that for us" Himeji said

"Yeah if you think about it they're pretty nice guys" said Minami

"Alright and at long last Class A is all that's left" said Akihisa with excitement

"I couldn't agree with you more Akihisa" said Hideyoshi

Yuuji just smirked

"Alright guys Class A has to know about now that we're the only class left in the academy we should regroup at our base, if any of you run into Class A run don't engage" Said Akihisa

They all met up at the room across from Class F homeroom so as to confuse Class A incase they were listening.

"Alright now we have to do this quick we must recover and take super easy remedial tests" said Yuuji

Kouta appeared from the ceiling with elementary grade tests

"Easy as pie, Iron man really needs to watch himself and his safe" Said Kouta with a smirk

It was no problem finishing the remedial test and immediately raised their scores to as high as 3500.

"Now we search for Class A remember stay together, we split up and we're dead" Yuuji said

Class F left their secret base, Kouta acted as if he fell behind marking the distance from each classroom when a squad of Class A students ambushed and surrounded Kouta, But Kouta just smiled as three bombs exploded and left the Class A confused and injured while Kouta finished them off and caught up with the rest of Class F. Since Class F was charging throughout the academy they easily surprise attacked Class A students without a problem. Soon enough Yuko's squads stopped reporting back and decided to go out on her own patrol along with her own squad consisting of Shoko, Aiko, and Kubo. Class A looked behind every corner and every possible hiding spot but couldn't find Class F, until Yuko crossed a trip wire which made smoke appear from the walls, concealing Class F who attacked from behind taking out normal Class A students and leaving only the important players in Class A. After the smoke cleared Class A and Class F were ready for the final battle.

"So it all comes down to this" said Shoko

Yuuji and Shoko stared down each other

"I will defeat you Yuuji and make you sign the marriage contract" Shoko said with confidence

This made Yuuji shiver a little but he shook it off

"Your just Class F if I were you I would wipe those stupid grins off your face or we'll wipe them off for you"

"Don't sound so confident sis the outcome is always 50 50" said Hideyoshi

"SHUT UP!" Yuko said with anger

Every person summoned their avatars and the battle was on Class F vs. Class A. Both Classes stared each other down until Yuko started the attack with Shoko, Aiko, and Kubo right behind her and Class F launched a full on assault against Class A. Immediately Shoko went after Yuuji to which Yuuji dodged her attacks but launched swift but affective attacks against her, Yuuji could see for the first time that Shoko the girl who was always calm and collected was losing her cool, Yuuji could see it on her face which made Yuuji smirk when it hit him, but it could be a suicidal mission but before Yuuji could stop himself, Yuuji had already made his decision to take the chances he jumped to Shoko's side of the field and grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. Shoko was instantly entranced and they deepened the kiss, for a while Yuuji was possessed by the moment her lips were soft and warm. They broke away but Yuuji remembered why he had done that Shoko was distracted and Yuuji's avatar took down Shoko's avatar, Ironman came rushing towards Shoko but Shoko just shocked Ironman with her Taser and jumped in Yuuji's arms and kissed him Yuuji left the field with Shoko where they could find some privacy. Class F was dumbfounded by this but quickly turned back to the battle, Kouta was fighting/flirting with Aiko, and Hideyoshi was fighting Yuko while Akihisa, Himeji, and Minami were fighting Kubo whose score surpassed all of them. Kouta had long waited this moment where he'd fight Aiko the girl who teased him with her sexuality.

"Hey Kouta not that it's important but I'm not wearing any leggings today… or any panties" Aiko said causing Kouta to have a nosebleed but he quickly recovered.

They were equally matched at the moment, Aiko kept trying to distract him even going as far as lifting up her skirt which caused a major nosebleed from Kouta and cost him a couple points but he quickly recovered.

"Why won't you go down, this usually works on you" Aiko said frustrated

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight … it's the size of the fight in the dog … I'm not losing to you, I REFUSE TO LOSE!" Kouta said with determination

Akio got mad at that remark and decided to go all in and charge Kouta; Kouta got the idea and decided to charge right back at her and with a huge white flash their scores were depleted to zero, but they quickly got up and stared down each other but just as quickly Aiko jumped into Kouta's arms and started to kiss him, they still were kissing as Ironman dragged them away. Hideyoshi was deep in combat with Yuko neither one of them backing down, Hideyoshi felt that he had come too far to lose this battle against his sister, Akihisa, Himeji and Minami had been attacking Kubo for the whole battle

"Yoshii I promise that no matter how bad I defeat you I will never forget this moment that we spent together" said Kubo

"Uh… ok I won't either?" said a very confused Akihisa

Both Himeji and Minami got mad now they realized that Kubo was now an enemy for Akihisa's love now. So Himeji and Minami now made it their personal mission to defeat Kubo, but Kubo knocked them aside when they attacked him and now Akihisa attacked Kubo but Kubo knocked his avatar to the ground and was about to finish Akihisa off (which Kubo regretted) when Yuuji's avatar jumped out of nowhere and sacrificed himself for Akihisa and now Yuuji was being dragged to the remedial classroom by Ironman.

"Thanks Bro" Akihisa said to which Yuuji replied with a thumbs up

Akihisa made sure Yuuji's sacrifice wasn't in vein and attacked Kubo viscously with the help of Himeji and Minami and defeated Kubo.

"I thought we had something special Yoshii please say it so" Kubo said as he was dragged away

Yuko had just defeated Hideyoshi but not before Hideyoshi had heavely damaged Yuko's score. Hideyoshi was being dragged away

"It's all up to you Akihisa, you're the last hope for this we're all rooting for you man" Hideyoshi said

Now it was Akihisa, Himeji, and Minami against Yuko who still was in a powerful state. The trio attacked Yuko but she was determined to defeat them, they were now locked in fierce battle and Akihisa was beginning to get on Yuko's nerves, Akihisa's maneuvers were he would attack her and then retreat, but Himeji and Minami were taking some damage and were paying for it, when Himeji and Minami had spotted some boxes, they grabbed Akihisa's avatar and chucked him at the boxes (making him feel the pain) making them crash on Yuko's avatar disorienting her and giving Akihisa the chance to lower her number by the hundreds and now she was nearly defeated when Yuko snapped out of it and dodged Akihisa's blow and took down Himeji and Minami, Akihisa was shocked, now it was just Akihisa vs Yuko, Yuko attacked Akihisa viscously, Akihisa knew his only chance of winning was to dodge and attack, unfortunately Akihisa wasn't good at do just that. Now Akihisa and Yuko's score were the same 150 against 150 and Akihisa and Yuko had decided it was time to end the battle, so they charged at each other where their weapons clashed against one another with such force that the ground beneath them started to crack. While Akihisa and Yuko were pushing against each other Akihisa forced Yuko's weapon out of her avatars hands and delivered multiple blows to her avatar lowering her score and with the final blow Akihisa defeated her, the battle was won, the war was over, Class F was Victorious. Yuko was on all fours and Akihisa walked up to her and offered her his hand to get up to his surprise she took it and smiled.

"I used to think you guys were idiots but you know you've really proven yourselves, you beat the best of the best" Said Yuko

Akihisa was surprised to hear this from all people especially Yuko the girl who had called them idiots time after time was complimenting Class F which made Akihisa smile.

"Alright it's time to discuss the trade" said Yuuji

Yuko sighed this was the part she was regretting

"Alright tell us what you want" Yuko said

"Well we decided that we aren't going to be complete jerks and we're only going to take 45 percent of your stuff and we want you to give 10 percent of your stuff to class D because they because of their sacrifice so that leaves you still 45 percent of yourself" said Yuuji

"Also we want all of Class A not to treat Class F like we're idiots and to acknowledge us as equals and everyone else as equals" Said Akihisa passionately

"Well said" Said Hideyoshi

"Alright on behalf of Class A I accept those terms" said Yuko, as she shook hands with Yuuji

Class F cheered with happiness. After the celebration Class F got a look at their new classroom supplies, it was like 5 star hotel furniture and everything was shiny and smelled nice and was smooth, Class F was amazed, and luckily for them they got to keep their supplies next year too. It was the end of the day and everyone was packing up for the long summer. Hideyoshi got home when Yuko handed him a letter that was addressed to him it read

"Hello Mr. Kinoshita one of our producers saw one of your performances at your high school and we are hoping that you accept a scholarship for acting and performance arts once you graduate from high school you will attend our college working towards a career in the performance arts"

Hideyoshi was ecstatic

"YES! And they realized I'm a boy" He screamed

Kouta had just opened the door to his room only to find Aiko in a slutty maid costume

"Hey my little Kouta I thought I'd look good for you, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the war" Aiko said with a smile

Kouta was on the verge of a major nosebleed; luckily for him Aiko kissed him and stopped him as they progressed forward as Kouta said

"There is a God"

Yuuji was just walking out of the academy when he was met by Shoko

"Yuuji please tell me the truth did you kiss me because you love me or to win the ST war" said Shoko

Deep down Yuuji knew the real reason of course and decided not to tell her but to show her, he kissed her again, he loved the taste of her soft smooth lips against his

"Shoko, I think it's wonderful that you remained loyal to one person for so long and I used to think I wasn't good enough for you but now that I gave it a shot I finally realize that I love you Shoko, you are the one person for me and I've been just denying it for so long just because I didn't want to be tied down, now I love you but I don't want to get married, at least not yet" Yuuji said truthfully

Shoko smiled

"I'm glad you told me the truth Yuuji, and know that I will always love you" said Shoko

"I'm glad Shoko, you wanna come over my mom's making some really good Crepes" said Yuuji

They walked to Yuuji's house holding hands and smiling at each other, when they reached Yuuji's house, Yuuji called out for his mother, no reply came and Yuuji found a note on the fridge that said "Went out for the weekend" Yuuji then heard the door slam and lock, Shoko did that and walked towards Yuuji while she did she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"My dear Yuuji I think you deserve a reward for winning the ST war" Shoko said as she smiled

Yuuji's face was flushed crimson and didn't know whether to be over joyed or scared out of his mind.

Shoko got on top of him and they kissed as they progressed.

Akihisa had just arrived at his apartment when Himeji and Minami came running up to him and asked if they could come in and when Akihisa opened the door Akira was nowhere in sight he looked for her and found a note that said "Have fun" Akihisa was confused, but when he turned around he was dumbfounded Himeji and Minami were undressing, Akihisa was frightened because he would have to choose between them, but then they both pushed him into his bedroom.

"Good thing we called ahead with Akira" Said Minami

"Yeah now we have all the time in the world" said Himeji

Akihisa's heart was pumping faster than he could breathe he was trembling

"Why are you trembling Aki we're gonna have fun aren't we" said Minami

"Yes indeed Minami this will the most fun we've ever had" said Himeji

"Himeji, Minami please pinch me I must be dreaming" Akihisa said dumbfounded

They both got on top of Akihisa and started kissing him passionately.

"You know Aki you may be an idiot" said Minami

"But your our idiot" They both said as they moved more intimately.


End file.
